Blazera
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: The passion and innocence of romance come to life in the heart of the Chosen One. Series of oneshots. Multiple pairings.
1. Warm Touch

**I love fanficton and Avalon Code is my favorite game. Therefore, I should be doing some writing, shouldn't I? I fell in LOVE with this game when I bought it! The blend of romance and adventure is perfect and the characters are awesome! However, it seems that some receive more love than others. There are many fics on Anwar and Ur, and I can see why (especially for Anwar). Yet, there are practically none for poor Duran and not nearly enough for Rempo. So, I decided to make a series of oneshots that covers everyone! I may do another one for all of the girl love interests as well. We shall see... Enjoy!**

The sun was warm and the grass was soft and green. There wasn't a monster in sight. Tia was lying quietly on her back, a ray of soft light illuminating her peaceful face. Hovering close by was Rempo, who kept alternating between gazing at the Chosen One and clenching his recently-released hands, reminding himself that they were still there.

"Hmph. You're as lazy as always." The fire Spirit shook his head at Tia, grinning slightly. "If some new threat arose, I dunno if you'd be able to handle it."

Tia opened an eye and smirked. "Watch it. You don't want to anger the one who controls the Book, do you?"

"You couldn't get angry with a stud like me." Rempo protested. "Bad feelings fade away in my presence." He waved his hands mystically.

Tia burst out laughing.

"See?" The boy smiled triumphantly, lying back on an invisible bed of air.

Tia regarded him silently, her gray eyes softening as they caressed his familiar figure. In the afternoon sun, his skin seemed to turn as gold as a hearth fire. His spiraling horns were a beautiful shade of dark crimson, like twin blades of burning coal. His hair looked as soft as an untouched candle flame.

What did his hair feel like? Was his skin as warm and soft as it looked?

Tia tilted her head thoughtfully. It was strange: She was so accustomed to the Spirits' presence. They were constant companions and friends (in Rempo's case, boyfriend). Yet, she had never touched any of them. She had never felt Ur place a comforting hand on her shoulder. Mieli never hugged her. Neaki never offered a brief brush of a hand on her arm.

Rempo never kissed her.

"Hey, Rempo...?" Tia ventured softly.

Rempo opened a yellow eye. "Yeah?"

Glancing at the ground, Tia whispered: "C-Can I...touch you?"

"Huh?" The fire Spirit sat up, blinking.

Tia blushed brightly. "W-Well, you say you l-love me all the time. I'd like to sh-show you that I feel the s-same way."

Rempo's expression became guarded and wary. "I know how you feel. You don't need to."

"I want to, though." She glanced toward him, swallowing her nervousness. "Don't you?"

"Yeah, but..." Rempo trailed off, shaking his head. "I don't know if you'll be able to."

Tia scooted closer. "What's the harm in trying? You can affect the physical world. Why shouldn't you be able to be felt by a human hand?" She reached out, only to have her beloved fire Spirit shy away.

"I affect the physical world when I burn it!" Rempo said, the panic in his voice obvious. "How do we know what'll happen if you have any physical contact with me? I could burn you to a crisp!"

Tia frowned. "I doubt that. Would the Book Creators make it so that the Chosen One could die just by touching one of the Spirits?"

"I don't want to risk it." He replied stubbornly.

Tia frowned, stroking the Book slowly. "I can touch the fire that comes from my weapons, even though they burn everything else. You can be close to me, but I only feel a harmless warmth. If I was the same distance away from a normal ember, my skin would burn." She moved until she was inches away from Rempo. "A few seconds couldn't hurt, at least."

Rempo looked at her for a moment before sighing. "Fine. But, if you get burnt, you pull away. Got it?"

"Of course." Tia agreed readily, leaning forward. She paused, allowing her hand to hover a mere centimeter away from the fire Spirit's face. A pulsing warmth tingled on her palm as she locked her gray eyes with Rempo's yellow ones. With a gentle smile, she allowed her hand to touch his cheek.

The sensation was like nothing Tia had ever felt before! If air could be on the very border of being solid, that would be the best way to describe how Rempo's skin felt. It was there. Its presence couldn't be argued. Yet, it was not there in the same way human skin would be. It was like stroking a piece of solidifying, mild fire. It was softer than the fur of a baby bunny and as dry as a bone with a certain warm roughness that felt perfect when considering Rempo's personality.

As Tia stroked his cheek, Rempo's eyes rolled back before closing blissfully. "W-Wow..." He leaned his face into her hand. "Keep doing that." His voice was like a whimper as the sensation of the young human's hand on his cheek overcame him. Her hand felt nice and cool. It wasn't the coolness of Neaki, though. It was like the gentle kiss of a spring morning. He couldn't get enough of it!

Before Tia could stop herself, she was wrapping her arms around Rempo's back and pulling him close. Her entire body became warm as she embraced his nearly-solid form. His down-soft hair brushed her face as she nuzzled his neck. "I love you." She murmured against his skin.

Rempo readily returned the embrace, breathing a sigh as Tia's cool, gentle aura enfolded him. "Love you, too." He replied, his voice uncharacteristically quiet.

It was so easy guiding her face to his and kissing her deeply. His lips parted and that delicious chill shot through his veins as her tongue stroked and caressed his own.

Tia smiled in the kiss, threading her fingers through his partially-intangible hair. After a few minutes, she pulled back, her face flushed and warm. "See?" She whispered tenderly. "No burns." She lovingly stroked his gold-flushed cheek.

The fire Spirit opened his eyes, grinning brightly. "Heh. That _was_ pretty awesome." He curled his arms around Tia's waist, pulling her onto his lap. "But, you just gave yourself a new problem!"

"What's that?" Tia smiled, closing her eyes and moving down to snuggle against Rempo's chest.

Rempo smirked in reply, resting his head in her earth-smelling hair. "I don't think I'm gonna let you go any time soon!"

**Did you guys notice how the Spirits never actually had physical contact with the character, even during the romantic scenes? I thought it would be fun to address it here. Please review, but don't flame. Only Rempo is allowed to flame, and I don't think he will. ^_^ Peace out!**


	2. Beautiful Hero

**Why doesn't Duran get more love? He's a boy who loves flowers, for crying out loud! What twist of fate made his fan base so small? He needs more stories. He needs more fangirls. I'm going to remedy that here. Enjoy!**

Duran panted loudly, collapsing in the grass. He thanked the gods for whatever barrier that caused monsters to avoid Weathertop. Glaring at the ground, he tossed his sword aside.

Tia, putting her Rune Blades back into the Book before sitting down, looked at the young hero with concern. "Are you okay, Duran? Did you get hurt?" She reached up to straighten one of the flowers on his hat.

Breathing a heavy sigh, Duran moved away. "I'm not hurt."

"Then, what's wrong?"

He brought his knees up, resting his chin on them. "I failed to protect you _again_. You had to save my skin _again_. I was a completely worthless hero _again_."

"You weren't." Tia smiled comfortingly. "You weakened that Goblin a lot before I could get to it!"

Duran gave the Chosen One a despairing look, saying nothing.

"Come on." Tia urged. "Don't be sad."

Duran took off his hat, setting it aside in the grass. "I just... I want to protect you, Tia. I promised before that I would protect you. Then, I got sucked into that tornado, leaving you to fend for yourself. Now, I can't even beat a stupid Goblin!"

"Duran..." Tia frowned, moving close to him once more. "That doesn't matter to me. You know that." She regarded his flame-red hair, blowing back as a breeze went by. He looked more vulnerable with his hat off. Smaller. Insecure.

Beautiful, in a fragile way.

"It matters to me, though." The young hero protested, hurriedly wiping his eyes with a gloved hand. "I...I love you, you know. I just...I want to be there for you when you need me."

"You are! Every day!" Tia insisted. "Remember last week, when I hurt my leg fighting that Lord Locust? You carried me back home and stayed with me until I fell asleep." She gently brushed his fiery bangs from his face. "And you walked all the way to the Grana Forest to find those flowers you gave me yesterday."

"Well, that's where the prettiest Hero Blooms and Forest Drops grow." Duran smiled modestly. "Of course I went there."

Tia kissed the corner of Duran's mouth. "You may not be as physically strong as you want to be, but you're the kindest, sweetest, bravest man I know. That has to count for something, doesn't it?" She watched her boyfriend's face flush a soft shade of pink as she nuzzled his cheek.

Duran's eyes glittered at her words. Sweet tingles traveled through his body as Tia nuzzled him. "Tia..." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling into a warm hug. "What would I do without you?"

"You would be miserable because you would have to settle with a lesser-quality girlfriend." Tia said in a serious voice before grinning jokingly.

"Heh." Duran laughed quietly, resting his cheek on her head. "That's true." He stroked her hair for a few minutes. "Tia, tell me what else I can do." He murmured. "If I can't protect you, what can I do for you?"

Tia moved back to look Duran in the eye. "I am perfectly happy, Duran. You don't need to do anything." She touched his cheek. "Just stay with me and never change."

A tear trickled down Duran's cheek and he kissed her palm tenderly. "You really mean that..." He sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry that I always do this. I should have more faith in myself."

"You should." Tia agreed. "If you want to do anything for me, do just that." She leaned in and began to kiss the tears from Duran's cheek. She brushed her fingertips against his other cheek, wiping away the happy tears that were beginning to fall there. When she drew back again, his face was flushed, moist, and glowing with a pure, loving smile. "You're so beautiful, Duran. In so many ways."

Duran, at a loss for words, responded by pulling Tia into a deep, warm kiss. He held her tenderly as she nestled up against him. A thrill shot through his body as he felt her nibble oh-so-lightly on his bottom lip. His lips parted, allowing her tongue to gently caress his own while her soft hands stroked the skin on his neck and ran up and down his pounding chest.

Making a quiet whimpering noise in his throat, Duran fell back on the grass, holding Tia tightly against him. It was a long time before the kiss ended and Tia rolled lightly to the side, so she was lying next to him. After catching his breath, he asked: "Tia?"

Tia was panting slightly, her face flushed, a content expression on her face. "Yes?"

"Thank you for being here for me."

Smiling, she snuggled close to Duran and closed her eyes. "I always will be. I love you."

"I love you too." Duran wrapped his arms around Tia and kissed her cheek. "Go ahead and sleep. I'll keep you safe."

"I know." Tia kissed his chest and smiled as his breath hitched and his heart very clearly skipped a beat. "You're my hero, after all."

**And the fluff train marches into town, hurrah hurrah. The fluff train marches into town, hurrah hurrah... Yeah, I needed to write something fluffy. Then again, how can you do anything else when you're writing about the Flower Boy himself? And, let's face it: The game has many corny lines of its own (which I LOVE, by the way)! Duran seems like the type to be really insecure about himself and his abilities and the type who would need regular reassurance from Tia. So, this felt very in character for him. Hope you liked it! FLOWER POWER! Peace out. ^_^**


End file.
